Admirateur secret - The game is over
by InLove.Dramione
Summary: OS St-Valentin - Hermione pensait passer la St-Valentin seule, devant des films romantiques. Un admirateur secret, qui n'est autre que celui dont elle est amoureuse, l'invite. Curieuse, elle veut savoir de qui il s'agit et se rend donc au souper.


Hellooo :) Me revoilà avec un OS pour la St-Valentin, les reviews pour mon tout premier OS de Noël m'ont énormément motivée !

/!\ Je vous préviens tout de suite si vous n'aimez pas le guimauve, tout beau, tout rose ne lisez pas :P J'avais envie d'écrire un petit OS tout mignon pour la St-Valentin ;-)

Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps ;-)

Un GRAND MERCI à ThirteenOctober pour la relecture et correction

Je précise quand même... Seule l'histoire est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à JKR :)

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Admirateur secret : The game is over.**

« Tu ne vas vraiment rien faire ce soir ? –Ginny. »

Telle était la dernière missive qu'Hermione Granger avait reçue de Ginny, par hibou. Cela faisait une heure que sa meilleure amie et elle discutaient. Ce soir, c'était la Saint-Valentin et Hermione la passerait seule. Elle venait de rentrer du travail quand la conversation avait commencée. Après avoir lu ce dernier mot, elle s'était préparé tout un tas de sucrerie et de DVDs. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à se préparer à manger. Elle repensait à l'année dernière, sa St-Valentin avec Viktor Krum. Il l'avait emmenée dans un restaurant très chic et elle avait passé une agréable soirée. Hermione et Viktor avaient été ensemble pendant presque deux ans, mais rien n'allait plus entre eux et l'ancienne Gryffondor avait décidé de rompre. Pour Hermione, Viktor se préoccupait beaucoup trop de sa carrière et trop peu d'elle. Elle ne le voyait que très peu et sur la fin de leur relation, quasiment plus. L'ancienne rouge et or avait besoin d'attention et ce dernier ne lui en procurait plus. Et puis, Hermione n'était pas véritablement amoureuse de lui, il fallait le dire… il y en avait un autre qui faisait chavirer son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle entendait de lui un mot, un rire. Elle se décida enfin à répondre à sa meilleure amie, elle voulait avoir la paix.

« Oui, je ne vais vraiment rien faire ce soir, j'ai juste rendez-vous avec des bonbons, des chocolats, de la glace et tout un tas de films romantiques. Passe une bonne soirée avec Harry. –Hermione. »

Elle envoya le hibou, s'installa enfin dans son canapé et enclencha son lecteur DVD. Un bruit retenti et elle sursauta. L'ancienne Gryffondor vit un hibou à sa fenêtre. _Encore ?_ Elle pensait avoir mis un terme à leur conversation. Cependant, elle ne reconnut pas le hibou. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

oOo

Drago Malefoy stressait. Son plan allait-il fonctionner ? Il savait que l'inviter lui-même à sortir pour la St-Valentin serait un échec. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère bien trempé de son amie. De plus, l'ancien Serpentard avait déjà tenté sa chance, et échoué auprès d'Hermione quand celle-ci était en couple avec Krum. Saleté de Krum, il fallait toujours qu'il gâche tout. Depuis, il n'avait plus que joué la carte du « séducteur sans le paraître » avec elle. Il voyait l'effet que ça faisait à sa belle, quand Drago lui lançait certaines phrases, qu'elle croyait être une plaisanterie, mais qui en vérité ne l'était pas du tout. Ils étaient amis depuis quelques années maintenant. Après la guerre, Ron Wesley et Pansy Parkinson avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher. Ils avaient entretenu une relation secrète durant un an à Poudlard. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne l'avait avoué à qui que se soit, jusqu'à ce fameux incident : Pansy avait été gravement blessée par Bellatrix durant la guerre. Ron l'avait emmenée à temps, à l'infirmerie et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Pansy, tout comme Drago, avaient changés de camp, d'où l'attaque de la Mangemort. L'ancien Serpentard voulait suivre les traces de son parrain, Severus Rogue*, plutôt que de continuer dans la voie de son père. Ce dernier l'a énormément déçu en obéissant à Voldemort. Il n'était pas question pour Drago Malefoy de devenir le bras droit de ce fou, appelé également « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Sa meilleure amie, Pansy, l'avait suivi les yeux fermés en rejoignant l'Ordre du Phoenix, car finalement elle le faisait tout autant pour son meilleur ami que pour son amoureux. Ce couple, qui a failli être séparé à cause de la guerre, a donc réussi à rapprocher les deux groupes, ennemi dans le passé et amis à présent. Ils s'étaient réunis au début que pour des occasions spéciales comme Noël, Nouvel An et les anniversaires. Certains liens se sont finalement créés au fil du temps. Maintenant, ils agissent comme si jamais il n'y avait eu de guerre entre eux, même s'ils adorent se lancer des piques à propos de leur temps à Poudlard.

oOo

« Prépare toi, dans une demi-heure on vient te chercher. -Ton admirateur secret. »

Au mot, une rose rouge était attachée.

Hermione contempla et huma la fleur tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ça. _Un admirateur secret ? C'est ridicule ! _pensa-t-elle_. _Elle réfléchi un instant et ses yeux passèrent de sa télévision à la lettre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle trouvait cela certes ridicule, mais son côté curieux l'emportait toujours : elle allait y aller, rien que pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

La jeune Gryffondor n'avait eu besoin que d'un quart d'heure pour se préparer. Hermione s'était habillée plutôt simplement : simple débardeur, jaquette longue grise, slim noir et bottines. Elle aurait pu mettre une robe, mais ne voulait pas en faire trop non plus, ne sachant pas qui était derrière ce message. Hermione était donc assise sur son canapé, à attendre, pensive. Le son de sa sonnette retenti et elle se précipita à la porte. A sa plus grande surprise (ou était-ce de la déception ?), elle ne découvrit qu'un elfe de maison.

- Miss Granger est-elle prête ? demanda le petit elfe.

- Ou… oui, j'arrive… hésita-t-elle.

Hermione s'attendait à tout sauf un elfe. Elle prit ses affaires en vitesse, jeta quelques sorts de protection sur sa maison, comme à son habitude, et l'elfe les fit transplaner. Hermione atterrit devant une porte familière : Elle était au manoir Malefoy ! L'ancienne Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte, remercia son elfe tout en lui donnant congé et fit entrer sa belle.

- Entre, il fait froid dehors.

- Drago ? C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce hibou ?

- Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ?

Hermione le fixait un instant. Elle repensait au hibou qui était assez élégant, digne d'appartenir à un Malefoy ou à toute autre famille aristocrate. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Son cœur battait fort. Drago était son admirateur secret ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement invitée ? En y réfléchissant, elle aurait probablement refusé, aussi timide qu'elle était.

- Mon admirateur secret ? demanda-t-elle, pas certaine de sa question.

Drago rigolait. Son anxiété s'évanouit aussitôt. Il avait réussi à la faire venir, c'était la raison de son stress.

- C'était simplement pour que tu viennes, je sais que tu es curieuse et je suis sûr que si je te l'avais proposé, tu aurais refusé.

- Proposé quoi ?

- De souper à la maison. Je savais que tu serais seule ce soir et moi aussi alors c'était l'occasion.

- Oh... fit-elle déçue. Merci pour l'invitation alors, et pour la rose, elle était magnifique.

- Magnifique comme toi, dit-il en lui donnant enfin un baiser sur la joue pour la saluer. Et puis, toute femme mérite de recevoir une rose à la St-Valentin.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione, quant à elle, rougit sous le compliment et le geste. De plus, elle lui accorda un sourire pour sa dernière réflexion. Qui aurait cru que Malefoy puisse dire un jour de pareilles paroles. La jeune femme était cependant un peu confuse. Elle ne savait jamais comment prendre ses remarques. Ressentait-il lui aussi quelque chose pour elle ou tout ça n'était-il que plaisanterie ? Hermione le suivit lorsqu'il l'invita au salon et lui servit un verre. Ils discutèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude lors de leurs soirées avec leurs amis, jusqu'au moment de passer à table.

- C'est moi qui ai cuisiné.

- Très drôle, Malefoy.

- Non, je suis sérieux.

Il se retint de rire. Il y avait quand même une part de vérité dans ce qu'il disait. Hermione ne le croyait quand même pas. Malefoy et la cuisine, c'était juste improbable !

- Bon d'accord, je n'ai fait que le dessert, le reste c'est les elfes.

- Toi ? Tu as fait le dessert ?

- Demande à Finwë, je te promets que c'est moi qui ai fait le gâteau.

Drago avait dit cette phrase en croisant ses mains sur son cœur, en signe de totale sincérité. Hermione fondit sous ce geste. L'ancien Serpentard était tout simplement… craquant ? L'elfe l'interrompit cependant dans ses pensées.

- Maître dit vrai. Finwë apportait le souper. Il a fait un gâteau tout seul, même si nous les elfes avons insisté pour le faire.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ça alors.

Le repas se passa très vite. Les deux amis discutèrent et rigolèrent de bon cœur. Finalement, Hermione était contente d'avoir suivi son instinct. Certes, ce n'était pas la soirée romantique espérée, car elle était amoureuse du jeune blond assis en face d'elle, mais elle passait tout de même la soirée de St-Valentin avec lui. De son côté, Drago redoublait d'efforts pour faire passer une bonne soirée à sa belle. L'ancien Serpentard n'était pas très expressif de ses sentiments, mais il avait sa manière à lui de faire comprendre les choses. Il adorait la faire rire, car voir son sourire était vraiment magique. Après le repas, il avait prévu quelque chose pour enfin lui faire comprendre ses réels sentiments et la séduire réellement. L'art de la séduction était le domaine de Malefoy, ça ne pouvait que fonctionner. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il jouait et l'ancien Serpentard en avait marre du simple jeu. Il voulait de l'action. Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme, en plus de son intelligence, elle était aussi de très bonne compagnie, ceci ne lui avait pas échappé lors de leurs soirées entre amis.

C'était le moment du dessert. Finwë apporta la tourte que Drago avait préparé et Hermione se lança sans attendre : elle était impatiente de goûter un gâteau confectionné par Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier attendit avant de manger, il voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait Hermione d'abord. Il n'avait jamais cuisiné avant et l'avait fait rien que pour elle. Si Blaise savait ça, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il vit cependant la grimace que tirait l'ancienne Gryffondor et paniqua. Il l'avait raté !

- C'est… pas mal, réussit-elle à dire sans en penser le moindre mot, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Oh non c'est si infecte que ça ?

Drago goûta à son tour. En voyant sa tête, Hermione éclata de rire. Infecte était le mot ! Il s'était trompé entre le sel et le sucre, c'était certain, et il avait mal dosé d'autres ingrédients car la texture était étrange !

- Va falloir que je t'apprenne à faire un gâteau convenable si tu veux éviter d'empoisonner tes futurs invités.

- C'est parti alors ! lança Drago, plus que motivé.

- Quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

- A moins que tu aies autre chose de prévu ?

- N… Non pas du tout. Elle rougit légèrement.

Hermione s'était à nouveau fait des films. Elle avait espéré qu'ils continueraient leur soirée dans le salon, à parler et peut-être même à se rapprocher. Tout le long du souper, comme à son arrivée, il n'avait cessé de faire certaines allusions ou compliments à propos de son rire, son intelligence et même sa silhouette. Ceci l'avait ravi évidemment, malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait les prendre au premier ou au second degré… Ce n'était après tout peut-être que l'effet du vin ? _N'importe quoi ! Drago tient bien l'alcool, en tout cas c'est toujours ce que tu as remarqué lors des soirées chez Harry ou Blaise ! _pensa Hermione.

oOo

Cette histoire de gâteau avait un peu gâché le plan de l'ancien Serpentard, qui avait imaginé tout autre chose. Finalement, elle lui avait tendu une baguette et il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit, en y repensant, que la cuisine pour encore mieux la séduire. Cette nouvelle direction était même mieux que la première, songea-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine, Hermione devant. Elle connaissait le chemin, étant donné que jamais Drago ne s'était occupé de la cuisine lors de leurs soirées avec tous leurs amis réunis. Il lui lança une petite tape sur les fesses pour la faire avancer plus vite et Hermione se retourna vers lui, ses joues en feu. Elle avait aimé ça mais faisait tout pour le dissimuler.

- Hey !

- Quoi ? C'est la St-Valentin j'ai le droit non ?

- C'est réservé aux…

Elle se tut. Elle était perdue encore une fois. Il était sérieux quand il disait ça ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une énième plaisanterie ?

Drago était fier de lui. Elle avait rougit, preuve qu'elle n'était pas du tout indifférente à son charme, à lui tout court. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était attirante quand elle s'énervait !

- Aux… ? demanda Drago pour la narguer. Il connaissait évidemment la réponse.

- Aux petits-amis, répondit-elle, piégée.

- Krum faisait ça ?

On voyait dans cette question toute la jalousie de Malefoy. Ils arrivaient dans la cuisine et Hermione le poussa gentiment.

- Jaloux Malefoy ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- N'importe quoi Granger, dit-il, presque dégoûté.

- De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Peu m'importe. Je suis ton Valentin ce soir, alors j'ai le droit.

Elle ne répondit pas, quelque peu gênée. Elle aurait voulu le prendre au mot, mais il était toujours aussi plaisantin, elle supposait donc qu'il rigolait, encore une fois. Drago eut un sourire en coin. Il avait remarqué que ses paroles lui avaient plu. Elle craquerait bientôt, c'était certain. L'ancien Serpentard avait soudainement décidé qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Certes, il l'encouragerait beaucoup en la draguant beaucoup plus que d'habitude, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui craquerait en premier. Il voulait que ce soit elle et quand un Malefoy prend une décision, il ne revient jamais dessus. De plus, ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien… Un Serpentard digne de ce nom obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

- Le but c'était que tu apprennes, non pas que tu me regardes faire.

- J'apprends très bien en te regardant. En plus la vue est plutôt pas mal… Il avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Rends-toi utile au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, dit-elle en rougissant. Prend le _sucre_ et pas le _sel_. J'ai besoin de cinq cent grammes.

Elle avait insisté sur le mot « sucre », comme pour se moquer une fois de lui. Drago n'y avait pas fait attention et s'y attela. Il pouvait bien faire un petit effort. Il lui tendit le bol, où il avait soigneusement pesé le nombre de grammes de sucre dont elle avait besoin, et retourna s'appuyer au plan de travail, la regardant faire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant sans bouger : on ne change décidément pas un Malefoy…

oOo

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, elle réglait les derniers petits détails du gâteau et demanda à Drago de lui ouvrir la porte du four. Celui-ci la regardait l'air de dire qu'elle pouvait le faire elle-même. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et Malefoy s'exécuta. Non pas de peur, il avait plutôt une petite idée derrière la tête. Il s'avança, discrètement derrière elle, ouvrit le four simplement à l'aide de sa baguette magique et posa soigneusement ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se tendit. Quelle sensation, elle en avait les frissons ! Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Krum, ou même McLaggen, avec qui elle était sortie quelques semaines.

- Un problème ?

Drago rigolait silencieusement. Elle avait cessé tout mouvement, comme si les mains de Drago avaient jeté un sort sur tous ses membres. Cependant, Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son ami à son oreille. Elle se retourna brusquement, lui faisant face. Leurs visages n'étaient alors qu'à quelques millimètres.

- Malefoy à quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

- A rien et toi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il recula lentement, un sourire en coin, lui laissant une dernière chance de craquer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Hermione essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Son cœur s'était emballé tellement fort à ce contact qu'il lui fallait se concentrer à nouveau sur son gâteau pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être contradictoire. Il savait être totalement plaisantin, comme ne pas l'être du tout l'instant d'après. Hermione aurait pu jurer que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas innocent. Drago l'avait fait exprès et d'après son regard, il avait une certaine envie. C'était incontestable. C'était donc à ça qu'il voulait jouer ? Il n'était plus question de St-Valentin, il jouait cette fois à qui craquerait le premier. Et ça ne sera certainement pas elle. Hermione n'allait tout de même pas lui donner ce plaisir. Elle rigola silencieusement et Drago remarqua son sourire en coin, sans s'imaginer qu'elle avait compris.

Il laissa sa belle mettre le gâteau au four et l'attendit au salon, assis sur le canapé, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Hermione avait donné les instructions aux elfes pour s'occuper de la cuisson du gâteau et donc ne plus à avoir à s'en occuper. Elle rejoignit Malefoy au salon et s'assit près, très près, de lui. L'ancien Serpentard lui tendit son verre de vin – il savait qu'Hermione ne buvait pas de whisky – et celle-ci le remercia de la plus douce voix. Un silence s'immisça entre eux et Malefoy passa son bras libre autour des épaules d'Hermione. Aucune rejection, il commença alors à jouer avec ses cheveux. Aussi proche qu'il était, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ceux-ci : noix de coco.

- Ca ne marchera pas Malefoy.

A son regard, il comprit qu'elle avait saisi. Il était temps de réellement jouer alors… Combien de temps tiendrait-elle à son charme ?

- Ah non ? Même pas ça ?

Il lâcha ses cheveux et caressa délicatement son épaule quasiment nue jusqu'à son cou – elle ne portait plus qu'un simple débardeur, ayant enlevé sa jaquette car il faisait bien trop chaud –. Il répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois. Hermione était parcourue de frissons. Drago sourit en voyant le résultat. Celui-ci rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa belle et lui murmura :

- Combien de temps penses-tu réussir à me résister ?

Elle inspira profondément, comme pour se contrôler et se leva d'un coup. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour rester à côté de lui plus longtemps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, même si elle en avait plus que tout envie. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. L'ancienne Gryffondor respira un bon coup. Elle avait besoin d'air frais pour remettre ses idées en place.

Cependant, elle fut bien vite rejointe par le beau blond. Il n'allait pas la laisser se défiler si facilement. Il fallait qu'il la pousse un peu plus. Drago savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de craquer, pour son plus grand plaisir.

- Un problème Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus que séductrice

- Il fait un peu chaud, lâcha-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Souriant en coin, il s'approcha d'elle. Drago rangea ses cheveux derrière son oreille et lui murmura une seconde fois quelque chose :

- Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit la température à l'intérieur du manoir qui en soit la cause.

Hermione resta figée. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger car Malefoy venait de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et elles se baladaient à présent le long de sa silhouette. Drago la plaqua gentiment au mur à côté de la fenêtre. Il parsema de doux baisers ses épaules, puis continua dans la base de son cou. Aucune réaction de la jeune femme, à part un soupir (conquis ?). L'ancien Serpentard continua, alors qu'Hermione essayait de contrôler ses pulsions, pour ne pas bouger. Le moindre mouvement lui fera perdre le contrôle. Drago monta jusqu'à son oreille puis le long de sa mâchoire. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à contrôler son cœur, il battait beaucoup trop vite. Malefoy continuait sa douce torture en remontant sur sa joue et s'approcha dangereusement de sa bouche. Il toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts, un baiser sur coin de la bouche, en prenant soin de ne pas l'embrasser. Elle allait craquer, il en était sûr. Il ressentait les pulsions de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Le sien devait battre à peu près à la même vitesse. Il se recule de quelques millimètres afin de la regarder dans les yeux et ce fût le déclic lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent : Hermione s'empara de ses lèvres, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Jeu ou pas jeu, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le baiser vira à la passion. La jeune femme accompagnait le baiser de caresses sur le bas de sa nuque et le jeune homme passa la barrière de ses lèvres et fit danser leurs langues. A bout de souffles, ils se décollèrent. Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

- Gagné… souffle-t-il.

Elle le repoussa, un peu énervée. Enervée contre elle-même d'avoir craqué si facilement. En même temps, comment résister à ce beau blond dont elle était amoureuse depuis quelques temps déjà ? Enervée contre lui également, qui prenait tout pour un jeu. Sa soif de gagner était vraiment pitoyable.

- Il est toujours question de jeu avec toi !

Il la retint par le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, pas après avoir enfin passé ce cap. L'ancien Serpentard l'attira dans ses bras. Hermione n'avait pas la force de le repousser, trop d'émotions d'un coup étaient passées en elle. De plus, elle le voulait ce câlin. Hermione l'aimait, tout simplement. Elle sentit sa douce odeur si masculine. Elle se sentait bien et ne voulait plus quitter ses bras. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'étreintes, mais il se sentait sincèrement à l'aise, bercé par la douce odeur de sa belle. Au milieu du salon, dans son manoir, il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui avouer. Un sujet délicat qu'il se jurait de tout faire pour qu'il ne soit plus un fardeau.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, ma belle, lui souffla-t-il simplement à l'oreille.

* * *

* Je ne sais pas si dans la vraie histoire c'est son parrain, il ne me semble pas mais enfin j'avais envie que dans mon OS il le soit alors c'est ainsi ^^

Soooooo ? ça vous à plu !? Vous trouvez que le nom de l'elfe de Drago "Finwë" est trop chou ? Mercii à ThirteenOctober pour avoir suggéré l'idée !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP, vos remarques (positives comme négatives) sont très constructives et motivantes !

Merciiiiiii beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon 2ème OS.

Pour ceux à qui cette "fête" est important : Joyeux St-Valentin et à bientôt !

Pour les autres tout simplement bonne journée ou bonne soirée (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez) et à bientôt ^^


End file.
